


Bzzt!

by Pearly_Pornography



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Aftercare, Blindfolds, Bondage, Edgeplay, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearly_Pornography/pseuds/Pearly_Pornography
Summary: Bzzzzz...





	

**Author's Note:**

> PORN PORN POOOOORN

Bzzzz.

A buzzing that turned up higher as Toki flicked the controls. Murderface arched his back, whimpering, his toes curling into the sheets. 

"Feels good?"

"I can't..."

His thighs shifted. "Thisch closche..."

"It amn'ts enoughs?"

The blindfold was tied tight around his yellow-green eyes, his legs sweating and twitching, arms held back behind his head to the bedframe. He tensed up as Toki placed a hand on his inner thigh, staring at his crooked cock, which was dripping shiny precum from its tip. He gave it a quick lick, causing a hoarse screech to pierce the sky. His fingers twisted in the hairs along Murderface's legs, allowing him to blindly experience each pull, tug and touch. 

"F...f..."

"You wants me to...?"

"Fuck... me...."

He coughed, hacking out another hoarse cry as Toki turned up the vibrations, before pulling the small toy out entirely by its wire. 

"Alrights, alrights."

Toki could admit he was feeling a bit confined in his own clothing, not that Murderface could see. He unzipped his pants, loud enough to be heard, before dropping them to the floor and squirting a bit of Murderface's cheap lube in his hands. "Gets you-selfs readies, tells me when it's feels real good..."

Of course it was Murderface's first time playing with anything wider than his own fingers. Unbelievably tight. Immediately the bassist let out a high-pitched shriek, back curving off of the bed.

"Righthere...."

"Deres?"

"To- nn- Toki, I-"

"You doesn't gots to says nothin's."

He slowly pushed in and out, allowing Murderface to grow accustomed to the length inside him. However, within mere minutes he was grinding up against Toki's hips, whining and hissing through his tooth-gap. Slowly, without a word, Toki increased the speed of his motions. His hands met Murderface's shoulders, and the bedframe slammed into the wall behind them. Murderface's lips moved around soundless words, before he finally yelled. 

"I'm gonna-!"

He didn't even get to finish speaking before he shot hot cum all over himself, riding out his orgasm with endless screams until Toki finished inside of him. The two collapsed in an exhausted heap, Toki peeling the blindfold off of Murderface's eyes.

"...How was dats...?"

Murderface had gone completely limp, and immediately fell asleep as soon as he finished cumming. Toki sighed, un-tying his hands and laying down beside him. He'd take this one as a compliment for now.


End file.
